


requital

by leopardfrog



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Coming In Pants, F/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, does not involve touching/playing with/consuming bodily fluids, kinkmeme prompt, mild/moderate bodily fluid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardfrog/pseuds/leopardfrog
Summary: River frowns over at the Doctor.  “That was not for your benefit.I’mnot the one turned on by this.”“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be. It just happened.”





	requital

“I’ll take you to the ruins of Bechisin, he said. It’ll be amazing, he said,” River mutters, struggling futilely against the ropes that criss-cross her upper body and secure her to the trunk of the massive tree.

“Sorry,” says the Doctor, tied an arm’s length away to the same enormous trunk. “They _will_ be amazing ruins. In about a thousand years.”

“I know. I’ve always wanted to research the Phoenix Ceremony. Which is being conducted, _right now_ , without us.” 

“Sorry,” he says again, though that part isn’t entirely his fault. The ziggurat where the ceremony is taking place is at the centre of the thick jungle that surrounds them; now and then they hear the sounds of chanting and drums carried on the wind. They’d nearly made it there before being captured by guards who had made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that spectators were not welcome. Surprisingly, River had been the one to step off the path and break a branch underfoot, attracting their attention. She’s not usually careless. It’s probably wiser not to mention that right now, though. 

“We need to escape,” River says. She wriggles against the trunk behind her, trying to loosen the ropes, to no obvious effect. 

“Any idea how?” the Doctor asks. They’ve been fighting the ropes unsuccessfully for a while now.

“I’ve got a knife strapped to my thigh.”

“Why do you—”

“Because we might get tied up! It does seem to happen.”

“True,” he admits. “Can you reach it?”

River wiggles her fingers, but her arms are tied securely to her sides. “No. Can you?”

The Doctor contorts himself, stretching toward her. He can almost graze her fingertips with his, but he can’t reach her thigh. “No.”

She sighs. “Doctor.”

“Yes?”

“I have to get out of this. Now.”

The urgency in her voice worries him. “What’s wrong? Are there bugs?” 

“No.” 

“Does your nose itch?”

“No, but it’s probably going to start, now that you’ve mentioned it.” River grimaces. “Remember how we drank all that water from the stream?”

“You said hydration was important,” he agrees, baffled by the change of subject.

“And a while later, you went off for a moment in the bushes?”

“Uh, yes?”

“And I didn’t?”

“What does that have to do with…oh.” 

“I was about to, before we got caught. That’s why I went off the path. And now I really need to.”

“Oh,” he says again. 

With a shriek, an enormous scarlet bird explodes out of the underbrush. They both startle as it flies past, so close they can feel the wind of its passage. River makes a noise of dismay. 

“Was that a phoenix?” the Doctor asks, impressed. “I had assumed the phoenixes would be metaphorical.” River doesn’t answer. When he looks over, she’s frowning, tight-lipped. “River? Are you all right?”

“Fine,” she says flatly. Gooseflesh has risen on her arms, and her nipples are poking at the silky fabric of her dress.

“You don’t sound all right.” There’s a small wet spot on her skirt, he suddenly notices. A wet spot that would have dried by now, if it had been there when they’d been tied up. “River,” he swallows, “did you…”

“I _couldn’t help it_ ,” she snaps, color rising in her cheeks. River, who isn’t embarrassed by anything.

The sudden tightness in his trousers is completely unexpected. 

“It’s all right,” he says. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Thank you for your permission,” River says, and doesn’t look at him again. 

Silence, aside from the insects and tropical birds. Stillness, aside from River’s restless squirming. She crosses her legs. Squeezes her thighs together. 

That’s not helping. Well, maybe it’s helping her, but it’s not helping him. He’s really getting hard now, and there’s no way to shift his erection to a more comfortable position in his trousers. Serves him right for having that kind of reaction to River’s predicament. He’s never been interested in, in things like that. In the thought of River, usually so boldly in control, being overwhelmed by her bodily needs. He tries not to think about it. Tries not to imagine River letting loose. The hot gush flooding her knickers, overflowing down her legs. Her dress darkening, clinging wetly to her thighs. 

Oh, no. Apparently he _is_ interested in that. 

He rotates his hips subtly, trying to get some friction, but there’s no relief for him, either. They’re tied too tightly to this damned tree. He needs to think of something else, before his current train of thought becomes acutely painful. “Do you think we might try rubbing the rope against the bark?” he says. “It looks a little rougher by your wrist there.” 

River just grunts a negative, all her attention focused inward. 

Finally he clears his throat. “River, we need to do something. And you obviously can’t concentrate like this. Maybe you should just…” 

“What?” River says irritably.

“You know. Let it out,” he says, hoping that’s specific enough. 

There’s a pause. A long pause. 

“Are you enjoying this?” River asks dangerously. 

“I’m not!” Not that there’s any way to hide the awkward tenting of his trousers. “Not deliberately, anyway.”

River sighs. “Right. We can discuss your kinks later. Privately. Right now, be quiet.” She wriggles her feet out of her sandals and kicks them a little distance away. Takes a wide-legged stance. “Do you mind?” she says, raising an eyebrow. 

The Doctor, crimson, belatedly remembers to look politely away. 

Hesitation. A spattering trickle. Then a long, steady flow, accompanied by a relieved sigh. His cock gets harder than ever, even as he winces at how uncomfortable it must have been for her to hold all that in for so long. 

Eventually the flow tapers off, pattering down to silence. River’s head thumps back against the tree. “Well, I won’t say that isn’t an improvement.”

He dares to glance over at her. She didn’t wet her dress too badly after all, though the hem is slightly darkened, sticking to the insides of her knees. The puddle at her feet is already soaking into the dirt. 

“Now let’s get out of here,” she says. In a feat of flexibility that does nothing to discourage his arousal, she brings one bare foot up to her opposite thigh and somehow looses her knife from its sheath. _And_ she gets it into her hand without dropping it. She reverses her grip, works the knife up behind the rope binding her wrist, and slices through it easily. Moments later, they’re both free. 

The first thing River does is peel off her sodden knickers. “I’m not walking back to the TARDIS in those.” His cock twitches as she tosses them into the bushes. She frowns over at him. “That was not for your benefit. _I’m_ not the one turned on by this.” 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be. It just happened.” He’s so hard he’s not sure he can actually walk like this. 

“Which is fascinating,” River says, collecting her sandals. “Or it could be, under the right circumstances. But right now, I’d like to get back to the TARDIS. I’ll think of some way for you to make it up to me later.”

“Um.” He tries to think of something unsexy, which isn’t easy with River standing right there _sans_ knickers. There’s only one obvious way to resolve the situation quickly. “I think I need a moment alone first.” 

“Hmm.” River’s brows draw down. “I’ve changed my mind. You can make it up to me now.” 

“Yes?” He tries not to sound too hopeful. 

She waves a hand at his crotch. “Go ahead. Take care of that.” 

He hastens to unzip himself before she changes her mind. His cock is straining against his underwear, with an obvious damp spot where it’s been leaking for a while now. He slips his fingers into his waistband and starts to lower it. 

“On one condition,” River says.

He freezes. “What?”

River smiles slowly. He would do anything for that smile. “Leave those on. If you’re so turned on by this…” She licks her lips. “You can come in your pants.”

It doesn’t take him long to decide. He adjusts the bulge in his pants, with a sigh of relief that he’s finally free to touch it. His hand lingers, stroking lightly over the shape of his cock as River watches intently. After a few more preliminary caresses, he settles his hand and starts to rub. 

Soon he’s stifling moans, pushing into his own hand. Keenly aware of River’s attention, he stops trying to hold back the sounds he’s making as the tension rises. “River, I’m going to…” 

“Yes,” she says, a little flushed herself. “Go on. Do it.” 

He leans back against the tree, stroking himself faster, and lets it happen. His cock throbs and twitches and, with a little more encouragement, comes. He groans as warmth pulses into his pants; the damp patch turns wet, spreads. 

When it’s done, he sags against the tree, feeling immensely better despite the mess. Even the mess is kind of sexy in a way, knowing that River made him do it. That she enjoyed watching. 

“Good job,” River says. “Keep them on until we get back to the TARDIS, and we can both clean up in the shower.” 

“Together?” he asks hopefully, zipping his trousers back up. His soaked pants cling.

“How else?” River says. “You can wash my back.”

He offers her his arm. “Let’s go.”


End file.
